Eyes for only you
by DarkPheonix 666
Summary: Kyon always acted uninterested in everything; but was actually a good guy deep down. For a long time he has harbored feelings for his classmate and fellow brigade member Itsuki Koizumi. But will his love for Itsuki be requited? YAOI, ItsukixKyon, (Lemon/smut later)
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Haruhi suzumiya series fic; so gratefully I ask that you be kind with the comments :P**

 **Please let me know what you think with the reviews and PM me if you have any ideas for future chapters**

 **Please follow, favourite this story if you like it**

 **Darkpheonix666**

Kyon sat quietly at the table staring absentmindedly into nothing. Haruhi was ranting on about something but he was paying no attention. Mind you half the things she went on about were utter nonsense. After a while he just learned to block it out and ignore everything she said.

His eyes roamed around the room till they fell on Itsuki. He was fast asleep his head laid upon the table and was resting on his arms. It was amazing for how peppy this guy was; he could fall asleep anywhere.

Kyon watched the teen sleep absentmindedly. For the longest time he had been unable to tear his gaze away from Itsuki. There was just something about him that drew him in.

He had such beautiful long eyelashes and his hair was like pure silk. His smile was infectious and his cute attitude made him all tingly inside. Yes...he had a thing for Itsuki.

Many people would label that as being gay; but that was not the case. The thing was Kyon didn't label himself as gay. In truth he didn't care about gender or orientation; he saw people for their personality and hearts.

So in short he was pansexual; not labelled by gender or orientation. He was basically attracted to a person's personality and heart more than anything. It was an official sexuality; however not as popular as most.

"Oi Kyon! Haruhi snapped angrily. Had he been paying attention at all? It was going to be summer break soon; and all sorts of things happened during that time of year.

Kyon snapped out of his daze and sighed crossly. Could he not have one minute of peace around here? "What?" he groaned crossly. Why was it she always had to pick on him so much?

"I'm talking about important stuff here! It's almost summer break! All the interesting things happen in the summer!" Haruhi gushed eagerly. Sudden appearances, unusual anomalies, people going missing, strangers; there were so many things that could happen in summer.

Kyon sighed heavily "If you think that you're gonna drag me along during my summer to a random place. Please think again; I've got better things to do" he stated bluntly. Every time he hung out with Haruhi he ended up bored, annoyed and ending up placing peacemaker in an argument. He would rather this year his summer be less stressful.

He recalled last year how Haruhi had humiliated poor Mikuru with a grope fest and made her try on various swimsuits. The poor girl had cried for 2 hours while Kyon comforted her and then scolded Haruhi.

Haruhi pouted crossly "What? Rather stay home and watch porn like a boring loser?" she mocked sharply. How was it that Kyon was such a bore? Did he have nothing he got excited about?

Kyon gasped at how easily she could say such crude things. He frowned at her crossly "Actually I was gonna go camping and such. Better than being around a pervert like you!" he yelled crossly.

He'd rather hang out with his other friends than be with Haruhi all summer. The last time he did he ended up mentally and physically exhausted. That and he would like a break from her string of insults she usually threw at him.

Haruhi clicked her teeth crossly "Whatever; but I bet the others will wanna hang out right?" she questioned hopefully. Hell she didn't need Kyon; she could have fun with the other team members instead.

Mikuru smiled nervously "Actually Miss Suzumiya; my friend Tsuruya and I were going away to a hot springs for 2 weeks" she explained quietly. They had been planning it for a while; that and she felt awful for neglecting her lately for club activities.

Tsuruya being the understanding friend she was told Mikuru it was fine and supporting the club was important. However being the sweetheart she was; Mikuru felt guilty about neglecting her. So she had gone over to hers earlier on before summer vacation and planned it in advance.

"WHAT?! Then why didn't you get enough for all of us?!" Haruhi snapped angrily. She loved hot springs. The mountain views, the fireworks, the hot steamy open baths, the food and the exploring.

Mikuru bowed her head awkwardly "Well Miss Suzumiya; the thing is...she bought them not me" she explained nervously. Despite her complaints; Tsuruya had paid saying that Mikuru had been working hard enough as it was. She could simply repay her by having fun with her and enjoying their trip together as friends.

Haruhi pouted crossly and sat in her chair sulkily. She already knew damn well that Yuki would spend her summer in the library and Itsuki would be with busy. Why did nobody want to hang out with her? She was loads of fun.

"Just find something to do on your own" Kyon suggested bluntly. She had spent time by herself before starting the club; so it wouldn't be hard for her. Hell before the club even joined she was going in and out of clubs by herself. She was always avoiding others and doing whatever the hell she wanted.

"But that's boring!" Haruhi groaned crossly. Hell nothing ever happened in this place unless she made it happen. So how the hell she was she going to pass her time for an ENTIRE summer by herself?

Kyon sighed crossly at her immaturity "Given your massive imagination I'm sure you'll find something to do" he said bluntly. Its not like she was lacking in enthusiasm or spontaneity.

Haruhi shot him a glare and slammed her head on the table. These guys were always free; why was it now that they had to have plans? She sat there for the remainder of the day while the others ignored her and kept to themselves.

One thing they had all learned when Haruhi was like this; don't try and argue or talk to her. Because she would lash out and simply throw you insults until you were in a foul mood.

 _ **Later on**_

Yuki was the first to leave. She planned on getting as many books as possible from school to read over summer break. However given her extensive knowledge already; it was hard to understand why she needed to read more.

Haruhi stormed out after her and went to brew in her tantrum. She would probably call them all idiots and find a bunch of other people to hang out with. She was pretty easy to read sometimes.

"Have a nice summer Kyon. I hope Miss Suzumiya doesn't give you any grief over this" Mikuru said politely bowing before she left. She had a feeling that Haruhi would vent her rage on him.

Kyon felt a bit bad for her; she was often guilted into not hanging out with them. This wasn't fair as she was free to do whatever she wished. "Don't worry about it; You just concentrate on having a good time" he reassured her kindly.

Mikuru smiled sweetly at him and waved goodbye; she then rushed off to meet Tsuruya to pack for their trip. They were leaving on the Thursday so they needed to get everything organised beforehand.

After everyone else left he noticed that Itsuki was still asleep on the desk. He was amazed he managed to sleep through such noise. He must have trained his mind to block sounds; that or he was just a really heavy sleeper.

He gazed at the brown haired boy quietly; he would never understand how one human being could be so stunning. He was so angelic both awake and asleep that Kyon found himself getting lost around him.

Eventually he reached out and poked Itsuki on the forehead gently. He wasn't one to force people to wake from a peaceful sleep like Haruhi. He preferred a more gentle approach that was not so rude.

He tried a few times before Itsuki stirred quietly. He yawned sleepily and rubbed his eyes and smiled at Kyon "I apologize for dozing off. I take it everyone has left for their summer" he said politely.

Kyon stared at him blankly "Don't worry about it; Haruhi wasn't really saying anything of interest today anyway" he explained bluntly. If he found it boring; there was no way Itsuki would be interested either.

Itsuki blinked then smiled sweetly "I see; then you have my thanks. My work has been rather difficult lately". He hadn't told anyone; but his work load had been bigger than usual causing him to work overnight.

Kyon hid his blush by looking away; god he was so fucking cute it wasn't fair. "It's no problem" he said awkwardly.

 _ **Later on the way home**_

Kyon and Itsuki were walking along a pathway just outside the city. They were right beside a river channeled by concrete with an amazing view. The sunset was beaming in the sky and the weather was hot and humid. They were carrying their blazers under their arms alongside their satchels.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Itsuki stated gently admiring the sky's colours. The earth was truly an amazing thing; it never stopped changing and reshaping itself. Yet at the same time was still able to hold such natural beauty.

Kyon hummed in agreement; he wasn't fazed by many things. However he could even admit that the sunset was a sight to behold. He was more laid back and went with the flow; unlike Haruhi's personality.

Itsuki saw his expression; he was busy admiring the sky for himself. His boyish charms were increased while under the glow of the sunset. "So are you spending time with anyone over summer?" Itsuki questioned curiously.

Kyon stiffened; he had planned on taking his sister camping but it would be boring alone. He wondered if Itsuki was even into that sort of thing. "I...I was going to take my sister camping. But it's kind of boring with just two people mind you" he explained nervously.

He had a three man tent with a double room for 2 and a separate one for his sister. He had hoped that Itsuki would be able to come along; that is if he wasn't too busy. But he probably had work as an Esper; I mean his job was very important and secretive.

Itsuki raised an eyebrow but smiled hopefully "I see; so you wouldn't mind me tagging along?" he questioned curiously. The last thing he wanted to be was a bother to Kyon; given how much stress he was already under.

"OF COURSE NOT!" Kyon burst out suddenly. He blushed awkwardly upon realizing his outburst.

How could Itsuki think he would be in the way or a bother? He was of the few people who knew him best and could read him well. He felt comfortable around him; like he could tell him anything without hesitation.

Itsuki blinked at his outburst obviously not expecting it. He then chuckled at his cuteness "Ok I will then. However as to show my respect I won't come empty handed" he said gratefully.

Given how hospitable Kyon was already being; he would feel guilty if he didn't provide in some way. Besides he would have a hard enough time planning all this by himself after all.

Kyon looked away quietly; he found it endearing how Itsuki always wanted to show his gratitude. However if he was kind to everyone then he would get jealous; it was only natural after all.

"Well we leave on Friday and will come back the following Friday. So if you want you could stay over that day" Kyon suggested quietly. They would be gone for a week to enjoy the full extent of the trip. They already had all the equipment they needed. So all Itsuki would need would be a sleeping bag, a pillow and food.

Itsuki stiffened and his face became surprised. He was only ever used to spending time with Kyon at school. He had never really been alone with the guy apart from to tell him things about work.

He looked away shyly hiding his blush with his bangs "I mean...if it's not too much trouble". Helping out with the trip was expected of anyone; but he didn't expect to be able to stay the night for travelling.

Kyon raised an eyebrow suspiciously "Don't be stupid. My parents are away on a business trip and we have spare rooms" he explained casually. It was generally him and his sister most of the time anyway. They barely ever had any guests round so it would be nice for her to meet new people.

Itsuki smiled gently "Ok then. I'll look forward to it" he said gratefully.


	2. C2: Stupid big brother

**(I would like to point out in advance; Kyon's sisters name is never really given (just like her brother) So I just made one up**

 **There will be more fluff, flirting and lemon in future chapters**

 **Please Private Message me with requests for what you want to see happen :)**

 **Darkpheonix666**

Kyon sat on his bed quietly reading a comic book; he had already half packed his gym bag and backpack. They were only going for a week so large bags weren't needed. There was an attached sleeping bag, map, pocket knife and emergency items in his backpack. He had also packed a torch and Leatherman just in case of emergencies.

He was only bringing what he needed and not a bunch of pointless gear. He was being practical and not an idiot like Haruhi was; bringing mostly crap and not actual tools. He took this seriously and avoided extra baggage that would only become troublesome to them during the trip.

Suddenly the doorbell went off surprising him. He recalled that he invited Koizumi over but didn't expect him for a while. It was still pretty early despite the fact that it was now sunset outside. Believe it or not the clock said it was 9:30 PM in the evening so it was still very early on.

Suddenly there were quick footsteps and Kyon's sister Ai rushed into the room "Onii-chan; someone is at the door" she chirped loudly. Her eyes were filled with curiosity and surprise. At that age all kids were surprised about everything and innocent to many things.

While Kyon was sceptical about many things; he liked to make sure his sister remained innocent and enjoyed her childhood. She was allowed to dream and fantasize for the time being; until she became older and started middle school.

He sighed heavily and put down his magazine; it seemed Itsuki was earlier than he expected. It was still early evening and the sky was red; he had thought the latter would show up when it was dark.

He made his way downstairs casually his sister following anxiously. Given how he barely ever had anyone round and spent time studying; they never really had guests. Ai had a few of her preschool friends over now and again; but he generally went out to see people. He never really brought anyone home at all; so his personal life remained a secret.

Eventually he reached the door and opened it casually. He was surprised to see Koizumi carrying everything he needed for his trip and three heavy bags full of food. He wondered how he hadn't developed any back pains on the way here.

Itsuki smiled charismatically "Hi; I'm sorry for being so late" he apologized humbly. He had tried to be as quick as possible with getting what he needed. He knew that to bother Kyon after he had been so kind to invite him would be rude. He wanted to make sure any stressful events were avoided at all costs.

Kyon said nothing; he was too surprised at the fact Itsuki was actually ready to go. He still had a few things to go over before he was ready. Yet here was Esper boy ready to go with everything. Plus given they were getting the train in the morning; he was overly advanced for the preparation.

Ai looked up at him nervously her brown eyes filled with slight worry "Kyon Onii-chan? Who is this strange Onii-chan?" she asked nervously. She had never seen this boy before; he was new to her.

Kyon patted his sister's head gently; she had never met any of his friends before. She had briefly met them at a baseball game but had never spoken to any of them. They had gone home pretty early and she was mostly at school.

"This is Itsuki; he's a friend from school. He's going to be joining us on our camping trip this week" he explained gently. He would never let his sister worry unnecessarily; but it was good for her to be cautious at her age. It meant she would always be wary of strangers and people who may do her harm.

Kyon let the lighter haired boy in and locked the door. It would take a long time of introducing his sister while avoiding any awkward questions. He just hoped Itsuki wouldn't say anything weird; then again he hoped the same for Itsuki from his sister.

Itsuki walked inside and placed his bags on the floor and stretched. They had been awfully heavy to carry all the way here. He may have had ESP abilities he used for battle; but he was still human after all.

The powers he had strained him mentally depending on how hard he used them. Due to this he was often mentally exhausted and tended to sleep a lot. Having such strong powers was very exhausting to the human carrying the gene. Being a mutant gene was not as easy as it sounded.

Ai stared up at the chestnut haired boy in adoration; he looked like a prince out of one of her books. This handsome Onii-chan would be joining them on their trip?

After stretching Itsuki knelt down to address the younger sibling "It's nice to meet you; my name is Itsuki Koizumi" he said politely smiling at her. He wanted to be polite to the youngest resident after all.

She was very cute for someone so young. She definitely had the same eye colour as her brother but lighter hair shade. When she was older boys would certainly become interested in her. However he could imagine Kyon being very protective of her.

Ai blinked quietly then looked up at her older brother "Kyon Onii-chan; how come you invited a pretty Onii-chan?" she asked curiously. He had always seemed uninterested in anything and bored as hell. He spent all his time reading comics and studying; anything to avoid people.

Kyon blushed and glared at his sister in humiliation; why was she saying such things for her age? While he did think Koizumi was walking sex in human form; he would never admit that out loud.

Itsuki laughed in amusement; it seemed his sister was of advanced intelligence for her age. Even she was able to suspect him of romantic interest in the same gender. It meant it would make it easier in the future.

"I'm Kyon's classmate and a fellow club member. He said it would be lonely with just you two so he invited me" he explained kindly. He wasn't really lying; Kyon had explained that it would be just him and his sister. He had explained it would be boring with just the two and it would be a waste for him to just stay home.

There was a long silence before Ai's ponytail perked up and she became somewhat excited. She turned to Kyon her eyes shining with adoration. She recalled how he had been very pleased with her last school report.

"Kyon Onii-chan; you really planned this trip to spoil Ai for being so well behaved at school right?!" she blurted suddenly. That was the only reason she could think of to bring one of his friends; considering how much of an introvert he was.

Kyon stiffened; what ideas was she getting into her head? He planned the trip with what money they could afford and enjoy their summer. Why did she have to jump to conclusions?

Ai's eyes sparkled; now she had 2 Onii-chan's to look after her and spoil her rotten. This was going to be the best camping trip ever! She had been really well behaved at school so they could play in the streams, go walking, watch stars and tell stories together. But now she had 2 big brothers to look after her!

Ai looked up at Kyon adamantly "Kyon Onii-chan; Ai will be on her best behaviour! She promises!" she said sternly before rushing upstairs. She would not get in the way if they wanted to be alone ;3

Kyon watched her rush upstairs quickly and slam her door. He sighed heavily; god what ideas was she thinking of? He just hoped not anything weird. She had an overactive imagination for someone so young.

Itsuki chuckled; so his sister was the complete opposite of him? How fitting indeed. It made sense that their personalities would level out. But she had definitely sniffed out their mutual attraction.

The latter saw his expression and frowned "Something funny Koizumi?" he muttered crossly. He knew he would tease him about this later on; he was a known tease in many forms.

Itsuki smiled "Sorry; your young sister is just too cute. It's hard to believe you are related by blood" he teased affectionately. His sister was so innocent and displayed the natural mentality for someone her age. How had her brother become so cold and skeptical as he grew up?

Kyon irked raising his eyebrow suspiciously "What does that mean?" he asked sternly. What was he getting at? Was it so bad that he took life seriously for a student?

Itsuki stiffened nervously; that had come out wrong. It's just that for siblings their personalities were complete opposites. He smiled nervously "Sorry that came out wrong. I meant no rudeness I assure you" he apologized awkwardly.

God how was he making himself look like such an ass? Here was his crush asking him on a personal trip and he was coming across as a jerk. He had only meant that Kyon did not act anything like his sister.

Kyon huffed crossly; for a guy Itsuki really knew how to word things. But then again given his job it was somewhat normal for him he guessed. "You can put that stuff in my room; I'll get dinner started. I hope curry is ok" he said stiffly walking into the kitchen.

Sorry that he wasn't a charming, cute and optimistic person like his sister. He was rational, thoughtful and hardworking. However he was none the less kind, caring and optimistic deep down too.

Itsuki watched the latter go into the kitchen sadness in his eyes. He had never meant to insult Kyon; he had only meant to jest. It's seemed his teasing had been taken the wrong way and Kyon was upset. He would have to find some way of making it up to him.

He looked back at his bags and picked up the ones carrying his belongings. It seemed only appropriate to put them back in Kyon's room. The other boy had said they would be sharing before the journey tomorrow.

As he made his way upstairs he was met by Ai again who was hiding at the top. Her face peaked out from the main banister head. He had a bad feeling she may have overheard their heated conversation that had just taken place.

Itsuki smiled at her kindly; she must have been worried by the tone of her brother during their discussion. "It's ok; Onii-chan just said something stupid" he reassured her kindly. He didn't want her to worry about unnecessary things.

Ai blinked then shook her head "No" she said bluntly. He hadn't said anything wrong; Kyon was just sensitive is all. But given how he was mature for his age; his emotions were potent.

Itsuki blinked; had she misheard or didn't want to believe that something was wrong? The thought brought him concern.

Ai bravely came forward slightly her expression stubborn "Onii-chan did nothing wrong. Kyon Onii-chan is stupid!" she said adamantly.

He was always so stubborn and was sensitive to a lot of things. He would never get a relationship if he kept acting like that. He needed to learn how to take a joke and understand when someone was making fun of you.

A small smile spread across his face; she really was cute. One day she would be stealing the hearts of young men everywhere. He was surprised she didn't have an admirer at preschool already. It seemed young boys at that age liked stubborn girls because they were impulsive and exciting.

He smiled warmly "Thank you for worrying Ai-chan; why don't we talk to Kyon in a bit?" he suggested. All young children felt threatened or worried when their older family members or peers fought. It was basic defence that they used to protect themselves as they were naïve to a lot of things.

Ai nodded; she needed to tell off Kyon for being stupid. Why did he never just agree or have to argue? He wasn't always right! Plus their parents had always said not to be rude to guests.

Itsuki then got up to take his stuff to Kyon's room. He found his sisters actions quote adorable and intriguing. Perhaps she was secretly playing matchmaker for her brother?


End file.
